


The Hunter's "Wife"

by artisticwriting



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Kidnapping, Multi, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticwriting/pseuds/artisticwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Misty is only fourteen when she is kidnapped by a unknown man and his knife.</p><p>Misty is only fifteen when she realizes that maybe, just maybe, she can get out of her place of capture.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty is only fourteen when she is kidnapped by a unknown man and his knife.
> 
> Misty is only fifteen when she realizes that maybe, just maybe, she can get out of her place of capture.

Misty didn't believe it. Only seven minutes ago, she was sitting calmly in her house's large backyard. Now, she was trapped by a strange man dressed in a black foreign solider's uniform. A silver blade with an gold-encrested handle pressed against the nape of her neck.

"Please, please, let me go," The blonde asked,teary eyed.

"No," The man replied.

"Please, I have a family to look after and I'm the only-"

"You don't have a family to feed, your mother won't have any left either." He grinned, taking pleasure in the despair she casted off.

Her arms crossed, pressed tightly to her chest as if she was trying to squeeze out her sadness as tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're lying, you're lying!" She repeated in a terrified dawdle.

"If I was lying, why hasn't your mother come and save you?" He proved his point.

"S-she's just getting here, not everyone is so fast-"

"Then," he paused, "She's too late."

Misty expected the knife cut into her neck, blood flowing down on her orange blouse. For thirteen years of life flashing before her eyes. All to be left on the forest floor dead. That didn't happen. Instead, the man grabbed her by her left arm and started to drag her away from the tree.

Misty protested, "Let. Me. Go!" She kept pulling herself away from the man's grasp.

"You're coming with me." He grunted as the two struggled against each other. Roughly tugging her back towards him, he kept a grip on her other arm.

"Wouldn't you rather want to live, you-" before he could finish his sentence, Misty kicked him hard on the knee, loosing his hold. Using this to her ability, she quickly pushed him away and booked it for a well-known travelers path. If he'd try and kidnap her there, it'll bring attention. The tree's seemed almost identical as she ran past them, small animals moving out of the way in order not to get kicked into the air. There wasn't any sign of the man running after her. Still, it didn't mean that he wasn't.

Soon, the path was almost into view, Misty called out frantically, "Help! Heelp!" 

"Hel-" She was cut off as her feet left the ground and her mouth was covered by a gloved hand. The musty breathe spoke in her ear made her realized what she feared; it was him.

"You're too much trouble than you're worth, you scamp."

Misty kicked her feet, and trashed around just to get herself free again. Alas, it wasn't any help. The man freed one arm, but he still kept a death grip onto Misty. He raised his arm up high above her head holding something short and narrow. As quick as he brought it up, he brought it down on her head.

Misty went limp.

\--

Opening her dull eyes, the room she was in felt awfully unfamiliar. She was laid down like a log and her head felt as if it split open. The floor felt cold. Misty stood up and looked around her surroundings. There was a hefty glow from the lantern placed on a small wooden table. Besides it was a wooden stool with papers stacked on top of it. It looked fairly empty, other than stacked crates, (forming what looked like a desk), and a itchy looking fabric on the floor placed near their the wall. The fabric looked like a sore thumb compared to a fur rug in the middle. A iron pot was hanged up on the wall. Presumably for cooking. There was a door that had three locks on it. The three where connected to the doorknob, a hefty security system. The man wasn't inside, obviously. This gave Misty a chance to see if anything was useful. Getting up from the floor, her shoes didn't clack against the floor. In fact, she didn't have them on at all.

"Ugh, where did he put them?" She scowled. Other than that, she took note of his absence. Shoes or no shoes, there was a possibility that the girl could escape. Taking a strong hold to the door, she tried to turn the doorknob. It refused to budge left or right, locked. She fiddled with the locks, but they didn't open.

" _Is_ there a key?" She questioned. Time to search. Walking over to the crates, she opened the lid of one of them only to see: common letters, address  to an "H", from "B". All it did was confuse her on what they could mean. Besides that, there was a neat looking silver tags. Picking them up by the chain, she read their engraved name, "Hunter."

' _So, it's either his name or someone else's. Or a dogs. Same thing.'_ The girl thought, feeling as if she was making small progress for the first day, Quickly pushing aside papers to see if something was covered up the rest was unsuccessful. The wooden lid was placed back on. Misty's attention was now pulled to the papers on the stool. Striding over, she looked at the ink scribbled text. Written in the worst kind of cursive, the knit-tight as of a doctor's scribbling. Indecisive by the eye's alone, she couldn't read it.

"Great. Just great." She muttered to herself. There ought to be something to learn _more_ of. Then again, She didn't check everything yet. Not everything. Misty rolled up one half of the rug. There was just floorboards, none put weirdly or out of place. She then rolled it back down, and repeated to the other side. Nothing either.

' _Rug is useless_.' Next in line, was the pot. Even if Misty wasn't able to reach it tip toed and jumping, she didn't give up trying. Putting the stack of papers on the table, Misty used the wooden stool to use as a stepping stool and climb upon it. Finally, she was able to reach the rounded pot. Lifting it with both her hands she removed it from the nail it hanged on. It was light and durable. The scratches on it said so. No cracks to be seen on the surface, in or out.

"Must be new, or well kept." Misty commented on her analysis. She quickly swung it around. It was fast as well. Perfect.

She smiled gingerly, "Pan, you and I are going to be friends." There was a click at the door, the first lock slowly being unlocked. Misty quickly put the pan back on it's nail, hopped off the stool and - **CLICK** \- carried it back the the table where it would be united to it's indescribable papers. The third lock was undone and the door opened as Misty, playing coy, acted as if she was asleep as before. She heard footsteps as Hunter, if that was his name, walked around. Papers bristled as they where tampered with, checking for anything missing. After two minutes, he walked up to Misty. She could feel an unnerving gaze dawn upon her. Fists grasp her blouse, pulling her up onto her knees.

Misty is, at first, limp. Her eyes shut tight, she didn't see the boot that swinged into her stomach. Her eyes popped open, tears swelling up immediately. It kicks out all of the air from her lungs which leaves her struggling to breathe and recollect air as she slouches over. Her blonde hair touches the wooden floorboard.

"Now you're awake," Hunter gritted his teeth, "There are things you'll need to do."


	2. Rope and Rabbits

Hands fumbling with a blood stained knife, she slices in the uncooked venison. It was a slab of beef. Either hunted down or bought from the store, the meer sight of it branched in two memories, one recent and the other far gone. Away from her grasps to reach. It was already have been three months since she got there. A sad choke came from Misty as she banished the thought.  
The meat is cut into slices, squares, whatever she was able to cut them into without it turning into wasted bits. Placing the knife down by the side, she grabbed the slippery pieces by her hands and dropped them into the iron pot. It splashed in the broth that floated, acting like a weak cushion. It bubbled smoothly, and it was broken by the wake of a wooden spoon. After adding other things in that she given like carrots and potatoes, the stew was done.  
A thought came to her head.   
'I can kill him now, then run away.' She thought simply. Make it deadly. She didn't have anything. No liquid mercury, medicine, or poison nearby.   
'Damn.' She thought in bitter disappointment. It was always like this.  
Done with the stew, she got a cup of leftover water and doused the flames of the fire. Grabbing a chipped bowl from the table she filled it up with the stew. It steamed. Misty hoped it didn't burn.  
The house was, again empty. Hunter, however, was just outside. He was wrangling something, by the muffled grunts and swears she heard from the door.   
The bowl in one hand and the doorknob in the other, she opened the door. It pushed away small pebbles and grass. She poked her head out into the crisp air, the green plain lined by excess trees.  
The familiar black uniform still made her flinch at the sight. Neverless, he was there and appeared to be struggling.   
One step at a time, she slowly walked behind him.   
"I got the stew done," she said, an awkward politeness in her voice.   
"Good," Hunter demanded, "Try and put that on the table, then come back here."  
Misty replied hastily, "Ok." And she scuttled away. She opened the door again, and put the bowl on the table. Making sure it didn't spill at all or was too close to the edge, she hurried back. She remembered the last time that she was too slow.  
The memory flooded back in her brain, as if she was living it again. It was similar to the scene now. Misty, hurrying to plop it on the bowl. It wasn't soup that time, but normal meat. It had a small bone set on the side. When she came out of the house to bring it to him, Hunter was already standing, Dirt and blood where on his hand and his uniform. That too, made her uncomfortable.   
"I see you're being late." He said, looking at her with dead eyes, "I've already killed it."  
She looked at his boots, and as there was a bloody body mass. It was something small, yet she didn't want to know what it was.  
"Come here." He ordered and she obeyed. Slowly, she walked over to him as if she was walking to her death. Slow and painful. Her knuckles turned white as she grip tightened around the wall of the bowl.  
"Put it down," he growled, staring at the girl in front of him. And so, she blended down to place it gently on the grass floor.  
Standing up, the only thing she saw was a fist thrown into the middle of her face. Her head tossing back, she stumbled away as almost loosing her balance. Her face felt bruised, and it hurt when she touched her cheek. Something wet was dripping under her nose.   
"Why'd you-?" She ask, her voice shivering but only to be cut off.  
"Don't fucking slack again." He barked, and in which she swore she saw sharp teeth.  
Snapping back into reality, she gotten back up. Her cheek hurt again. She ran back. Her heavy breathing brought her back into reality.  
Her legs burned after having to chase a wild pig and catch it, only for it to become dinner earlier in the day. She limped on every step she took because of a temporary twist on her ankle from a bad fall, but it seemed as she got back in time. Hunter was still sitting fumbling with what looked like rope.   
As she walked besides him, it was revealed on what was going on. He was tying live rabbits feet together with the rope. The rabbits whom where yet to be strung stayed kept in a box.  
"I'm going to tie them together and hang them upside down."  
"Hang them upside down?" She asked, her sentence masking a question.  
"Their necks will be slit."  
"Oh."  
He shoved a fist full of rope into her hands.  
"Tie the rope like this." He said, untying one knot and re-doing it. She nodded and picked up a rabbit by it's feet. It was different by it's golden fur.  
It's long ears flopped down, swaying in the open air. Wiggling around, it wanted to escape. Misty tied the rope on it's feet, placed it gently on the grass floor, and then laid the rabbit down. She continued with this to the other one, and then the other one and so continued.   
Hunter took a five rope ends, three from his pile, two from hers, and walked off. She watched as he disappeared into the house. There was a moment of silence as her blue eyes blankly looked at the door. For a good measure.   
Quickly, she untied the rabbit she was handling and plopped it on the ground.  
"Go, Go!" She waved her hands forward it, trying to shoo it away. It looked at her dumbly. Grabbing it by it's side, she moved the rabbit into a near hedge of the bordering forest.  
Walking back, She only returned to her work to realize that the bunny followed her back.  
"You don't want to stay here, you'll get killed! Go!" She huffed. Her frustration started to dawn onto the rabbit. It looked at her with it's dumb pretty eyes. It's white tipped ears flicked, it's pink nose wiggling. It hopped back again towards her bare feet.  
She huffed an angry sigh. The door creaked back open. In a fit of panic, she grabbed the rabbit and re-tied it's feet. It wiggled feverishly, wanting to be set back free, knowing it's mistake.   
"I'm sorry, Rabbit." She muttered to it, placing it gently into a farther away pile. Hunter returned briefly only to pick up other tied up rodents and to leave again without a word. This usually happened when she was doing chores or something, either congratulating her or scolding. However, this wasn't the task at hand. She could try and still be a good Samaritan to a human or not.  
At the second time, Misty unbound the rabbit again. It shot off into the grassy plain, free and in the wild.   
Misty continued tieing up the rabbit's feet once more, and stayed doing so. Looking her head back up to see if it was gone, it only came to her dismay that is wasn't. The rabbit hopped back to the girl, and she definitely facepalmed. It looked at her with beady eyes, and only decided to stay nearby her. Picking it up in her hands, Misty sighed, "I'm guessing you will stay in my custody, rabbit. Do you want to stay with me?"   
Pink nose wiggling, It didn't say anything.  
"It's a yes then. Welcome to family, bun, it's just me, the iron pan, and I. As well as myself."  
Gently placing the rabbit back on the grass besides her, it decided to nibble on the shorter and softer green blades. Misty continued her work. There was stakes into keeping a pet rabbit, food and cleaning, as well as making sure it doesn't get eaten by other things.   
She wondered why It didn't leave in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first time writing a big chapter! I'd like to know if you guys like it so far, plus, any suggestions? Please leave a Kudos!


End file.
